


Overlord Poems

by SolarCupid



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: A bunch of poems about ocs and characters, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canon Universe, F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I was told this was good so feel free to read it, Just sorta happened, Love Poems, Regular poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarCupid/pseuds/SolarCupid
Summary: This is basically just a bunch of Overlord poems about people's OCs and characters in Overlord. Feel free to read this if you're wanting to read some poems, or if you're just running out of Overlord stuff to read.





	1. The Queen's Guard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HufflepuffKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffKat/gifts), [Download077](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Download077/gifts), [AGoodBean117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGoodBean117/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from Pandora's Actor's perspective about Download077's oc Holly

Her hair was scarlet  
The ends dyed deep dark blue  
The very same blue which lined her face  
Her figure the epitome of grace

He loves her so  
But can never tell a single soul  
For his heart was not one for her to hold

How he wished they could dance and laugh  
But yet a wish was all it would last

For he was not worthy of someone like her  
She was an angel–no–a goddess!–sent from above  
He was undeserving of her attention  
He would never even dare to be mentioned

And yet there she was, at his door  
Confessing her feelings were the same  
This was a dream, he was sure  
After all a simple guard is not fit for a queen

He knew it in his heart, it wouldn't last  
Yet he couldn't refuse  
He could only smile and laugh

He was ready for the day where he would wake up and find  
His dream really didn't last  
That it was over just like all the dreams before it  
But that day never came


	2. The Perfect machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a poem about Svalinn from HufflepuffKat's series

All the gears inside her worked in perfect harmony  
They were an amazing symphony  
All the ones except a few this  
The ones inside her mind

For her mind was broken  
Oh so horribly broken  
It was far beyond repair

She had been beaten and dented  
Twisted and wrought  
A perfect creation turned wrong

She pretended to be strong  
For all those she cared about  
But under enough pressure  
Even titanium will eventually give out

She was emotionless on the outside  
But in the inside she was a mess  
Her hard drive was hacked  
Her mind fading to black

And so, the perfect machine crumbled to pieces  
And those who loved her tried to repair it  
But they couldn't do it  
They could only get part-way

After all  
The only one who could fix her  
Was the perfect machine herself


	3. The Beautiful Vixen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about Zara from aphVirgina's fic The Kids Aren't Alright

Foxes are known to be deceptive and tricky  
Yet when a fox is tricked  
Things get sticky

A beautiful vixen  
Strong and fair  
Fell for a man  
With charm and flare

She thought he was the one  
When really she ought have run  
This man was poisoning her, you see  
And his poison was unlike any others she had known

Eventually she realized the truth  
But it had already been too long  
She had tried to run from him, but the poison had already sunk in

Even after she left  
It still found its way in  
She tried to get rid of it   
But unfortunately this poison was stronger than most

It hollowed her out  
And turned her into naught but a ghost  
Every time she thought she was free  
It crawled back in with strength times three

If only she was quicker   
She might have been safe  
But the best kind of poison  
Is the one that makes you like it's taste


	4. The Man Turned God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is about Ainz and his experiences during the canon

A regular man went about his average day  
But little did he know  
That things were about to change

His kingdom was about to fall to ruin  
His pride and joy destroyed  
Yet even so  
He stayed where others fled

Because of his devotion  
He was given a second chance  
To become the king of his kingdom  
And to make it last

What was once stationary  
Suddenly came to life  
He was nothing in his old world  
But in this new one he was God

He took this chance  
To make it into the best  
He wished to take over the world  
And what was the world to do but say yes? 

And so he sent his soldiers out  
His darling little pawns  
With them came destruction and death  
But in return they gained everything 

And then they gave it all to him  
Their one true God

What once was an ordinary man  
Was now the king of all  
He had power and glory  
And would never return to his stall

For his old life was over  
And a new one had begun  
And all he can say about this one is  
He won.


	5. The Master's Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from the point of view of our favorite succubus about our favorite skeleton

She was created to be a servant  
To do her job as taught  
But then one day that all came to a screeching halt

Her supreme overlord had done something outrageous  
He wrote that she was to love him  
Suddenly she was overcome  
She now felt extreme amounts of love

And he loved her too, she thought  
Otherwise why would he do it? 

Suddenly it was like her strings were cut  
No longer was she a puppet being pulled this way and that  
Upon seeing her love acting strange she inquired  
What was it that was troubling him so? 

He claimed he was fine and proceeded to call her over  
She stood in front of him   
And then the unthinkable happened

He was touching her!   
Her!   
The woman whomst he made love him

With these touches she became sure  
This was the man she'd soon marry  
Suddenly it stopped  
How confused she was as to why

Was it her fault?   
Did she do something wrong?   
He claimed to her that she didn't  
But that did not stop her worries

Still she continued her job  
Just as perfectly as ever  
Time had passed like it always does and still this interaction remained in full view  
She tried to make him fall for her but it never seemed to work

Soon she started to doubt  
Was he not in love with her?   
Had she done something to upset him? 

Still she stayed strong  
And she continued right along  
After all if he didn't love her  
Then why did he make her this way?


	6. Two Sides of a Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is about everyone's favorite twins and their relationship

They were two sides of the same coin  
Complete opposites yet they worked together so well

A brother and sister pair  
One was shy and meek  
The other bold and outgoing

These differences caused some problems  
Yet they would always get solved  
After all  
Every coin needs two sides

These two were the perfect pair  
They were each other's opposite  
Yet still their equal

The sun needs the moon  
Heat needs the cold  
Neither would exist if the other did not

A coin needs two sides  
And these two were it  
The perfect balance  
Nothing was a better fit

It's because they were so different  
That they got along so well  
If it were only one  
Then the world surely would have fell

They need each other, you see  
Because a coin without two sides  
Isn't really a coin at all


	7. The Powerful Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about our favorite demon Demiurge. This poem also bumped up my rating to mature and added an archive warning so that's fun :')

People tend to say that demons are dumb, ugly, and vile creatures  
Those people are wrong  
Demons look very appealing to lower their prey's guard  
They're very clever and quick witted because they have to be in order to thrive

The way this particular demon chose to present himself was very unique  
He wore a fancy red suit with a yellow tie   
Hair perfectly combed and styled  
His handkerchief was always perfectly folded

Needless to say his appearance did it's job well  
It always managed to make his prey weak  
And if his appearance didn't work,   
His voice always did

People would called him silvered tongue, but it was so much more  
It was smooth like honey   
Powerful like a warlord's  
Wise like an old king's

One thing people tend to agree about demons is that they're prideful and tricky  
These people were right  
Especially about this one

His intelligence was on another level  
No other's could quite compare  
Every strategy was flawless  
Every possible move accounted for

And he wasn't just smart  
He was strong too  
His strength was greater than entire armies  
Every fool who tried to fight him was dead within seconds

Because of this power he grew confident  
This confidence caused him to become even more prideful  
He believed that no other had strength like his  
That is of course except for one man

His beloved God  
He could never hope to be as powerful as this man  
No one could  
So this clever demon decided that since he can't beat this man he would do the next best thing

He became his servant  
He took every order without hesitation  
Every battle he was asked to partake in was won  
No matter how much time passed his loyalty never wavered

His God asked him to create a farm   
He happily obliged  
He made the farm the best around  
For only the best humans could have their skin be given the honor of being used by his King

He took great joy in this job  
He was a demon after all,   
Rotten down to the very core

Every drop of spilt blood  
Every single scream  
He relished in them all  
Truly this was power

It was the feeling of bones cracking against his skin  
It was the sound of their whimpers and pleads as if they thought that would make a difference  
It was the smell of vomit and blood mixing together  
It was the smooth repetitive motion of skinning them alive

All of these reaffirmed his power  
He was better than these sheep  
Every single thing they could do he could do ten times better  
They were so weak

It was this feeling that made his tail twitch in pleasure  
Made him sing praise to his God   
He truly knew that he was the right demon for the job  
How wise and considerate he was for giving him this honor

Words couldn't describe the admiration he felt   
It didn't matter how intelligent he was  
They simply did not exist  
He decided the best way to show his feelings was to make everything as perfect as he

So he did exactly that  
He was the loyal servant to his God for all of eternity  
He never once regretted it  
Not once did he become bored

It was his greatest pleasure to serve him  
He had shown great kindness, intelligence, and strength  
He was the perfect God  
And so it was the demon's job to make the world perfect for him


	8. The Unbeatable Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long, but my inspiration is impossible to keep track of. Anyway here's a Shalltear poem. Shoutout to @Download077 for helping my edit this! I highly recommend her books btw.

In a tomb there homes a little girl  
Not living nor dead  
Her very existence is enough to give a scientist's mind a whirl

A ruffled dress covers her pale porcelain skin  
A bonnet lain upon her silky white hair  
Her face always has a full blown grin  
Showing off her fangs  
The ruffles, vermilion  
Matching her blood red eyes

She looks as frail and weak as a tiny china doll  
Yet she is unbelievably strong  
Not a single thing has caused her to fall  
Not armies or magic, nor even death itself  
Only one opponent has won and stood tall  
He is the man she proudly calls her king

Everyday she strives to do her best  
Her one dream is to be by his side  
So she does exactly what she was created to do as immaculate as she can  
But not yet is she fit to be his bride

She takes down every intruder  
Commands her armies with an iron grip  
They shall never fail  
And they shall never slip

She is the strongest of every monster there  
Everyone knows this to be true  
That is why she is always on the front lines  
Right in full view

She hath slain thousands of men  
And not one has even harmed her  
The worst one has done  
Is ruin her perfect manicure

She grow tired and weary of these weak men  
They can never beat her  
No matter the size of the army  
Them, she will always conquer

Oh how she hopes and prays  
That she is useful and worthy of her Lord  
He so mighty and powerful  
And she just his sword


End file.
